


not a one off

by thisissharon



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: DJ Grimmy, DJ Styles, Gryles, M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissharon/pseuds/thisissharon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has been teaching Harry how to DJ for one reason or another and Harry has difficulty practicing with Grimmy around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a one off

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote something oh god take my computer eway from me.  
> don't like don't read.  
> please no hate.  
> i can't bring myself to proofread this.

Nick sat at the bar where he had been seated for the past hour or so, his eyes fixated on the young DJ who was at the turntables on the stage. He licked his lips and rolled his eyes as he saw the extreme concentration—all furrowed brows and bitey-lipped—on the kid’s face as he cued his second channel, matching the beats in his headphones. He stood up just as he heard the tracks merge. He picked up his own scotch as well as the one he had just ordered, before making his way through the sweaty clubbers and cigarette smoke that choked the dance floor and tried not to trip on the cables as he stepped up onto the DJ platform.  
  
The air was much cleaner up here and he could see the rival—if you could really call him that—more clearly. He smirked. Dark curls that stuck out of his expensive Beats headphones and bright eyes that were illuminated up by the fluorescent lights that lit his stage. He seemed to be too busy concentrating to notice him, which was kind of sad because this wasn’t exactly a complicated rhythm. He slid in behind him so that his chest was nearly pressed against his back. Nick leaned over right next to his head.  
  
“Hey, popstar,” he breathed.  
  
Harry jumped and twisted around to face Nick, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
“Grimmy!” He whined, punching his fists against Nick’s chest, forcing him to take a step back.  
  
“Hey, watch it,” Nick said warningly, grabbing Harry’s wrists in self-defence.  
  
“You broke my concentration,” Harry grumbled. Nick snickered and pushed Harry’s arms back and twisted him around again and forced their gangly limbs to tangle around the younger man’s torso. They swayed for a moment to the music, just enjoying each other’s company. After a minute or so, the host pulled away and moved around the table again, picking up his drink and holding Harry’s out to him too. Nick heard Harry say something but the music was too loud for him to hear properly. Nick pointed to his ear and shook his head.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Harry inquired again, louder this time and leaning forward.  
  
“I heard the incredibly famous, international pop-superstar, Harry Styles, from that band One Direction was here, tonight,” Nick replied smoothly, glancing around, taking a sip of his scotch. “Have you seen him? I really wanted to get in his pants tonight.”  
  
Either the lights were making Harry’s eyes appear darker than usual or they had just clouded over with something else at Nick’s words. The older man smirked and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, sticking the end of it in his mouth and placing the rest back in his pocket. He lit it with his other hand and looked up at Harry to find the curly haired man still watching him, almost hungrily.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that,” Nick cautioned. Harry blinked and looked away, realizing that the track was coming to an end. He pulled one of the head phones back over his ear and got ready to sync the next one.  
  
Nick moved around Harry’s back again, pressing himself up to the singer. He felt Harry lean back into him while he worked. He slowly slid the hand that wasn’t holding the fag onto the man’s side, sliding it down to hold his hip tightly.  
  
“You look so hot when you’re doing my job,” Nick murmured, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and breathing out the smoke. Harry coughed pointedly. He was never rude about telling Nick not to smoke around him but he made no effort to hide his dislike for the activity. To appease the popstar, Nick reached around Harry and stubbed it out on the table. “Very well then. If you’re going to be a diva about it,” Nick muttered, eyes narrowing. To spite Harry, Nick pressed his lips against the man’s ear and whispered as seductively as Nick Grimshaw could possibly: “You’ll just have to give me a buzz instead.”  
  
Evidently, it was effective, as Harry shuddered and tilted his head up, leaning it to the right so that his neck was exposed to Nick, expressing without words—as was usual with Harry—what he wanted. Nick dipped his head, pressing his lips to Harry’s neck and biting down lightly. He could feel his friend squirming beneath him.  
  
“Watch your levels.”  
  
Harry jumped and looked back at his mixer frantically and twisted the high control a little too far and the music faltered. Nick reached around Harry, twisting it back and turning down the mid control. He eyed the orange lights closely before turning his attention back to Harry whose blush was evident, even in this light.  
  
“I’m guessing you’re new to this?” Nick teased. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
“Oh shove off.” Nevertheless, Nick noticed his eyes were more closely trained on the levels, now.  
  
Nick allowed Harry to play with the dials and DJ his own playlist, keeping his comments to himself and only quietly adjusting any mistakes he made or whispering advice in his ear. Eventually Harry became more comfortable—“It’s having you here that’s throwing me off,”—and Nick could resume grinding lightly into Harry’s back, much to both of their pleasure.  
  
“If someone takes a picture of us…” Harry started, but Nick shushed him by slipping one of his hands beneath the hem of Harry’s shirt, sliding his thumb along the man’s hot skin. Harry tensed up. He could feel his whole body tingling at the touch and he nearly whimpered when Nick pulled his hand back.  
  
“What’s wrong, popstar?” He heard in his ear. Nick was being a tease again. He felt Nick’s hand slide around his backside and squeeze his bottom. His whole spine grew hot and just the touch and the public setting was making his cock throb in his jeans. Nick got a face full of curls as the teenager tilted his head back and Nick breathed in the boy’s scent. The alcohol mixed with the buzz from the smoke and music drifting through the club was making this endeavour seem like a better and better idea. Harry gasped when Nick’s hand began undoing the button above his crotch.  
  
“What are you doing?” He hissed. But Nick had already disappeared from behind him, leaving his back cool from the damp sweat that made his shirt cling to his back. Fuck.  
  
Nick was on his knees before Harry could protest, relatively hidden by the wooden box that the turntables sat on. He was nestled between the numerous wires, desperately pulling at Harry’s legs, trying to get him to come closer. It didn’t take much persuading before Harry’s was stepping forward and Nick could easily unzip his ridiculously tight jeans and pull them down past his bum. He looked up at Harry who was determinedly staring at the mixers as he scrolled through the songs but his eyes were glazed over and he could tell the curly haired lad wasn’t _really_ reading the track titles.  
  
Nick tugged Harry again, who shifted forward, successfully concealing Nick. He yanked on Harry’s boxers, pulling the front down until he could wrap his hand around Harry’s length.  
  
Above him, he could hear Harry’s gasp and noticed Harry press even closer. Nick smiled deviously and licked his lips. He licked one, long thin line of saliva from the base of Harry’s cock all the way to the tip before wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking him in. It was the popstar’s reaction, that really made this all worthwhile. One of Harry’s hands slipped beneath the table and he curled his lean fingers into Nick’s hair, egging him on.  
Nick straightened up, bumping his head on the roof of the box and he heard a breathy laugh escape Harry’s mouth which quickly turned into a stifled moan of pleasure when Nick hallowed out his cheeks and pressed Harry into his mouth, deep.  
  
Harry grew harder with each passing second and his tight tugs on Nick’s already tangled quiff became more and more frantic.  
Harry tried to concentrate on measuring the rhythm of the next song on his playlist through watering eyes. He licked his lips and then bit his bottom one hard in concentration. ‘1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2- Oh- no, shit. -4, 1- 1-1-1, 2, 3, 4,’ he counted in his head. He turned up the tempo on channel one as channel two came in behind it and Harry turned the volume up, terrified that someone might notice him. Despite their careful planning about which clubs to go to that were safe from rabid One Direction fans, there always seemed to be at least one that turned up and if one appeared now- Shit.  
  
To his delight, Nick felt Harry’s knees begin to wobble precariously. Those spindly knees gave so easily. He tried not to smile because teeth were never a pleasant thing when receiving a blowjob. He wrapped the hand that wasn’t holding dick around the back of his right knee. His whole hand could fit around Harry’s leg. Why was that so- Oh.  
  
He felt Harry cum unexpectedly into his mouth, the man’s hand pushing his head deeper onto him so that he scraped the back of Nick’s throat. His eyes watered as he tried not to choke on the length. Finally, Harry relaxed his hand and Nick pulled back off him, looking up at Harry with dark eyes and swollen lips. Harry’s knees nearly gave out completely when he glanced down at Nick and saw him waiting.  
He was waiting until Harry looked just so he could make a show of swallowing everything Harry gave him. He saw Harry mouth something that looked like a curse word. The corner of Nick’s mouth quirked up into a smirk and he pulled Harry’s boxers back up before shimmying out of the table and sliding to his feet. He was standing close to Harry. So close that Harry had to physically look up in order to see his boyfriend’s face.  
  
“You bastard,” Harry muttered, his eyes locked on Nick’s lips.  
Nick gave a throaty laugh and leaned down, brushing his mouth against Harry’s cheek. It was the closest thing to a kiss they could safely do in public.  
  
“You’re peeking,” Nick breathed. Harry’s eyebrows knitted together as he pulled back. He’d already done that.  
  
“Harry.”  
  
Harry caught on to what Nick meant and his eyes widened, his cheeks flushing bright red as he turned his attention back to the DJ mixer. The snicker that Nick gave was not missed by the younger man.  
  
Harry put on his most dark and threatening voice that just made Nick giggle.  
  
“You just _wait_ until next time I’m at the studio with you.”


End file.
